Alone on Valentines Day
by FrozenStrawberries
Summary: Hi, my name is Remus Lupin and I’m a werewolf. And no, that doesn’t get me as many girls as you’d think." The strange ravings of Remus Lupin's mind as he tries to get through Valentines Day. ONESHOT.


**This idea has been floating around for the past few days, and I was bored in Stats so I planned it all out.**

**Let me know what you think!**

********

Hi, my name is Remus Lupin and I'm a werewolf.

And no, that doesn't get me as many girls as you'd think. It's not exactly a great conversation starter. To be honest, it sounds more like I'm in a rehab center or at a therapy session.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I would actually spring that upon a poor unsuspecting girl. I have other chat up lines, for example '_Was your dad a thief? Because there are stars in your eyes_.'

Then there's _I want to rearrange the alphabet to but U and I together_.

But they are sleazy, cheap, and tacky. And I will _never_ use one, no matter how much James and Sirius try to persuade me otherwise. James's are always somewhat cringy, but Sirius's are devastating. However as the girl melts under his gaze, I can't help but think to myself the retorts they could give him.

For example, "Is this seat empty?" _No but this one will be if you sit down._

But of course, that would never happen.

The regular night out for us Marauders tends to follow a strict pattern. See group of girls, James and Sirius chat to girls, girls bat their eyelashes and practically faint with pleasure, James and Sirius leave with girls.

Then I am left alone, sometimes completely alone, or sometimes alone with another girl that they have left behind for me. They are really great friends. Not.

I would much prefer to be honest to a girl, but there lies my problem. Aside from the initial shock that the boy sitting in front of them also has a monthly problem, as a werewolf, people tend to get a bit suspicious of you. Okay, that's an understatement. People are terrified of you, they stammer, stutter, and flee. And then rumours will start, and you have to face the cold glares and hated looks until you leave to start again.

So I have been _very_ careful not to let on to anyone my little secret. I didn't even tell James, Sirius and Peter, they figured it out for themselves. Nosy brats.

But I can't say I'm not glad that they did find out, I was going insane for that first year. Hiding from the people you care most about is the hardest part.

But why am I moping? We're as thick as thieves now (and considering the laws we break, we probably would be classed as just that, thieves).

No, I know why I'm moping.

It's Valentines Day.

And I'm an effing werewolf.

I think I have the right to mope right now.

Normally _relationships_ and all that aren't a problem for me. I'm mature in different ways to my friends. I'm mature as in I'm the 'designated driver' or the careful planner. I'm the one with the advice, always with a cautioning word on my lips. That's not to say I don't thrust myself into our pranks just as much as the other three, I just have more of a conscience.

And then James and Sirius are more mature in _other_ ways. They have more confidence with girls. But they would have confidence issues too if they turned into a shaggy wolf once a month! (Okay, yes Sirius turns into a shaggy _dog_ every month. It's not the same thing!)

But that's not to say I wouldn't _like_ to have a girlfriend. Sometimes I do wish I could have some person around other than Sirius, James and Peter. I just figure it's for the best if I don't. I mean really, I wouldn't be a perfect romance. Secrecy, popping off every month for a few days, and grumpy as hell in the few days before my change. Yeah, that makes me great boyfriend material.

Usually these kinds of thoughts don't plague me. I only get them once a year. And they always surface on Valentines Day, when the whole world is engulfed in _love._

Sirius, James, Peter and I all came out for the weekend Hogsmeade trip. What a mistake.

Upon entering the awfully decorated Three Broomsticks, Sirius remembered that he had 'accidently' promised to meet three girls instead of just the one. James had realised it was a ploy to get Peter a girl, and went along with it happily.

"Me and Pete can take the other two off your hands, right Pete?"

The blonde boy nodded dumbly, looking as if all his Christmas's had come at once. And that look lasted for exactly four minutes until James had dragged him off to a table, his nerve completely shattered.

As James muttered words of encouragement, Sirius lingered at the bar with me a while. "You coming, Mooney?"

I shook my head. "As entertaining as it would be to watch Peter squirm, I don't want to be the seventh wheel."

"I'm sure they'll tug a friend along?" He looked at me hopefully. But they knew what I was like on this dreaded day.

"I don't want your pity girls, Padfoot!" I laughed. "I'll be fine. Go break some hearts or something." I gave him a light push on the shoulder.

"Alright. See you later?"

"Sure, sure." I nodded, looking down into my Butterbeer.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he had gone, and glanced around the room. Everywhere I looked there were couples. Holding hands, making eyes, _kissing_. I shuddered, feeling revolted after seeing _Malfoy, _of all people, locking lips with some Slytherin. Sickening.

A heart shape balloon floated past my shoulder, and its long pink string brushed the back on my hand. My one _lonely_ hand. And here I was, one lone werewolf surrounded by thousands of paired up, _normal_ humans.

I quickly downed my drink and strode out of the door. This was most defiantly the last place on earth I wanted to be right now.

Why did they make a day about love anyway? What was so special about St Valentine? I bet he's just some dead bloke who didn't really do anything. Typical. Why do we Wizards have to go along with this Muggle holiday? It's pathetic really. People going all gooey-eyed and swapping stupid gifts.

I tramped my way through the street back to the castle, absorbed in my inner rant. A high pitched giggle snapped me out of my little bubble and I couldn't stop myself turning and glaring at two fifth years with their arms wrapped around each other. Ugh. I hate this day.

Why did I come out in the first place? Of course we were never _really_ going to have much fun, Sirius and James would have left at some point, and Peter normally scurries off somehow. I could have just stayed in the common room, enjoying a _quiet_ day with the entire place to myself.

My face lit up at that prospect, it was still early, and most people would be still at Hogsmeade. Perfect.

I almost ran the rest of the way, and sped through the portrait yelling _slippers _at it while I was still halfway down the corridor.

My joy was murdered.

To my absolute horror, two sixth years were on the large settee, taking full advantage of the deserted room. They were making out… passionately. They didn't even hear the portrait door open and close.

I wanted to yell and shout and curse. Instead I reached for my wand. I used the spell that all prefects had been taught, the one I thought I would never actually _use_.

"Flipendo!" The couple suddenly were launched apart, one on either side of the room. I was too mad to realize I'd used it with a bit too much force.

I bellowed, "EIGHT INCHES APART AT ALL TIMES!"

The boy grinned at me, "Sorry Remus. But hey, lighten up, it's Valentines Day!"

"I don't care what bloody day it is!" And I stomped out of the room.

Just as the portrait door closed I heard a feminine voice proclaim, "What crawled up his butt and died?"

What on earth to do now? The common room was obviously out of bounds, and I wanted to just roar with anger. I hate hate **hate** this stupid day!

I began walking down the corridor aimlessly, finally deciding to go to another place of sanctuary. The Library. If that had couples in it as well, I would just go to the Room of Requirement. I dread to think what would appear for me though; it would probably be full of dart boards and nooses.

Well, that was nice and morbid. What's wrong with me today? I just need to get some peace and quiet, and become absorbed in a book. Then this godforsaken day will be over, and everyone will be back to normal.

I was relieved to find the Library relatively empty. The few people I saw were, thankfully, alone and doing work. There wasn't a love heart to be seen. There wasn't even anything pink in the whole place. Much better.

Passing a table piled high with spell books, I instantly regretted looking at the titles. They were all varying ways on Love Potions, how to make them into food etc. What sort of person would do that?!

Cringing, I found my way to the aisle I wanted. I grabbed a book on the Daring Adventures of Darcy Hillock, and found a comfy bean bag in a dark corner of the Library. Before I could think another scorn filled thought, I was engrossed in the Battles of Pinwarp.

My calm silence was broken too soon however, as I heard someone sink into a bean bag next to me. I was all ready to glare at the intruder, but I stopped in my tracks.

A brown haired girl with mesmerizing green eyes looked at me uncomfortably.

"It's okay if I sit here right?"

I gulped quickly, forcing my voice out. "Sure."

"Great, thanks." She smiled awkwardly at me and pulled a large book in front of her. I read the title out of habit and laughed lightly.

"Good choice. I like a bit of Hillock myself." I held up my book.

"Oh yes, that's the third one right? I'm on the sixth." She patted the hardcover, flashing me another smile. It was wonderful.

We sat in silence for a while, both absorbed in our books.

"Why aren't you out like everyone else?" She asked suddenly.

My eyebrows shot up. That was a rather random question. She was pretty forward…and really pretty. Wow, that was exceptionally corny. Well done Remus.

"I'm not a fan of all the lovey dovey stuff." I shrugged.

"Thank you!" She gestured widely at me, slamming her book shut loudly. "It's revolting isn't it! I mean what did this Valentine even do? I bet he didn't go around forcing people together underneath pretty pink balloons! He was probably tortured and those muggles thought they could make a day of love for him!"

I nodded in agreement as she spoke. "Exactly. And the way people act; you would think they couldn't be together any other day of the year."

"I know! It's crazy!"

We shook our heads together and then laughed.

"I just wanted to get away from it. Get away from all of _them_. You should have seen my common room!"

"I can imagine. What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw. You're in…?"

"Gryffindor."

This girl was really something. I didn't think _anyone_ except me saw this day as anything other but glorious. She opened her book again and her nose practically disappeared. She seemed really genuine.

I grinned to myself. She hated Valentines Day, she liked reading in dark corners, obviously preferred to be alone, and she liked the same books as me. She was a girl version of me.

Maybe today wouldn't be a total disaster after all…

"I'm Kate Bremen by the way." Her head popped back up and she dazzled me with grin.

I smiled back. "Hi Kate, I'm Remus Lupin."_  
_

_****_

"Where on earth have you _been_?!" Sirius practically bit my head off when I strolled into our dorm at 12.30am.

"Out." I shrugged casually.

"Out!" Why was he acting like the mother hen?

"Yes, you do it all the time Padfoot."

"Not without telling my friends where I am first! Do you know what I thought had _happened_ to you?!" Okay, now he was really starting to freak me out.

"Padfoot, stop it." James rolled over in his bed. "I'm trying to sleep. Drop the act alright?"

Sirius's face broke out into a grin. "That was pretty funny though Prongs. Did you see how concerned I was?_" _He snorted attractively. "But I _am_ curious, what have you been up to you sly dog?"

"No, I am a sly _wolf_. You are the sly dog." I tutted at him.

"I don't like the sound of a sly stag." James grunted.

"Slyness aside!" Sirius flapped his arms. "Where _were_ you!"

I wondered over the bathroom to change. Leaving those two hanging was fun. Oh how the tables had turned. Normally _I_ was the one waiting up for them to get back safe after a night out with some girl.

I grinned at myself in the mirror once I flipped the light on.

"Oi, Remus! Answer me!" Sirius was still yelling at me, and James was complaining at him to keep it down.

"If you don't shut up you'll wake Peter!"

"Oh yeah right! The day we wake Peter up is the day I beat Snape in Potions!"

I shook my head at their stupidity, and turned back to inspecting my reflection.

There was a slight reddening to one of my cheeks. I rubbed at the lipstick, but the stubborn stain would not come off! Not to say that I minded…

Laughing at the memory, I pictured Kate's adorably embarrassed face when she had pulled back from kissing my cheek. Hold on, did I just say the word adorable? This Valentine crap was rubbing off on me. What ever happened to hating all the lovey dovey nonsense?!

But anyway, she _was_ undeniably beautiful, and intelligent, and funny, and down to earth, and amazing. We spent the night talking, our books were discarded and we lounged together on the bean bags. She had brought heaps of food with her so we had no reason to leave our sanctuary. And then when we had realized the time, I walked her back to the Ravenclaw dorm. Then she had kissed me on the cheek.

So what was I supposed to do? For one exhilarating moment I forgot about my little furry problem and I kissed her fully on the mouth. It was a sweet lingering kiss... Oh no, I'm actually gushing aren't I? Oh dear Merlin! What have I become?!

And yes, I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Yes, tomorrow I probably will worry and moan and worry some more about the whole _werewolf_ thing.

I'll probably get encouragement from the guys before they get sick of hearing about it.

But I know one thing for certian. Through all my complaining, through all my moping, I will not regret it.

I cocked an eyebrow at myself in the mirror.

Hi, I'm Remus Lupin and I'm a werewolf.

_****_

**I was going to end it when he met the girl, but I really wanted to add in the Sirius and James part at the end. **

**It's my first oneshot, so hopefully it was alright. Review? :)  
**


End file.
